


Yes or No?

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Sansaery [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, But she is also a cute little cinnamon roll, F/F, Fluff, I don't know why I always make Margaery a lesbian??, I don't know why I always put a bunch of tags, Lesbian Character, Marriage Proposal, Sansa is a little nervous, Sansa is the bisexual tagged, and Margaery is the lesbian, anyway, enjoy, just do, well anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa's been thinking of different ways to propose to Margaery, finally the perfect opportunity comes.





	Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey, first post in ao3! yay! anyway this was a little idea I had and I wanted to write it, so yea that's really it. I love fluffy girlfriends, I also love fluffy marriage proposals so that is how this was born.
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are all mine! I didn't reread it before this so I'm sorry if anything looks a bit stupid.

Today was the day. Today was the day Sansa Stark was going to ask Margaery Tyrell to marry her. 

Sha had been thinking of different ways to do it all day, one being to throw a party with all their friends and family, then Sansa thought what if she said no? That would be awkward. Another way was to take her to a fancy dinner and do that thing in the movies when you put the ring in the other person's food, then Sansa thought what if she ate it? That would be a waste.

Sansa's thoughts were interrupted by the person they were about. Margaery walked through the door of their apartment. She wasn't supposed to be here for another two hours.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sansa asked, walking over to her girlfriend and pulling her into a quick hug.

Margaery looked tired and like she had been annoyed all day. "Good to see you too, darling. And I took the rest of the day off, four times today someone brought me the wrong dresses and shoes! I wanted to hit someone! So I thought it was best if I just went home," she sighed, resting her head on Sansa's shoulder.

Sansa rubbed Margaery's back softly. "I'm sorry, do you want something to drink? Some wine?" Margaery nodded slowly. "Okay, go sit down, I'll be back in a second."

Sansa went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine, as she was about to leave the kitchen she stopped, wait, this is perfect she thought. She turned around and grabbed a better bottle of wine and poured it into the glasses.

She walked out with the glasses in each of her hands. Margaery was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the living room table, she looked like she was starting to relax finally.

"Here we are," Sansa said, handing one of the glasses to Margaery.

Margaery took a sip of the wine then looked at Sansa with wide eyes. "This is the good wine, love! This is supposed to be for special occasions!"

"Exactly! This is a special occasion, I need to ask you something," Sansa said, her nerves decided this was the perfect time to start acting up, of course, now I'm nervous!

Margaery sat up, there was a hint of worry on her face. "What is it, love?" She asked. Sansa wondered if she knew what was about to happen.

Sansa sat up, she didn't really know how to do this, I'll just wing it she thought.

"When I first met you, I couldn't really believe that something so beautiful actually existed, you're always so into everything you do, like you always put your whole self into the things you do, and that always inspired me. Your personality was one of the first things I noticed about you, you weren't fake but you still didn't seem like you fit into this world, like you were from some different place where everything was beautiful and perfect. Everything about you, your hair, your eyes, the way you walk, the way you talk, every single little thing about you, is perfect. You're perfect Margaery. So," she said as she bent down on one leg. "Margaery Tyrell, my very best friend, my beautiful girlfriend, my love, and my soulmate. Will you marry me?"

Margaery's face was unreadable, she definitely wasn't mad though. Her face broke into a wide smile and tears fell from her eyes. "Sansa, oh my god," she whispered.

"Was that a yes?" Sansa asked.

Margaery jumped up and pulled Sansa into a tight hug. "Sansa! Of course it's a yes! Oh my gosh! Yes! Yea! Oh my god!" She pulled back and kissed Sansa hard, with her hand softly over the side of Sansa's face.

Sansa pulled back. "Oh! Let me go get the ring!" Sansa ran into their bedroom and pulled open her bedside table, there was a tiny black box in it, she grabbed it and ran back into the living where Margaery was in the middle of the walk way.

"Here it is!" She smiled as she opened the small box and put the ring on to Margaery's finger. She kissed her again, she really couldn't believe this was happening, she had been planning this for a whole year, and it was really this easy! Now she was going to marry the woman of her dreams, and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> bad? not bad? also, should I make this a series? with like little one shots? let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: this is now a part of a series!


End file.
